


Meteor Shower

by arc852



Series: G/t Sanders Sides OneShots [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Borrowers - Freeform, Fear, GT, Gen, Giant/Tiny, Human!Virgil, Infinitesimal!Sides, meteor shower, space, tiny!logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arc852/pseuds/arc852
Summary: Virgil discovers Logan the night of a meteor shower.





	Meteor Shower

 It was one of those nights.

 Nights where he would toss and turn. When no matter how many melatonin pills he took, no matter how calming the music he put on, he could not fall asleep.

 Virgil glanced at his bedside clock and sighed when he saw it was nearing 3am. Before he knew it the sun would be up and then there would definitely be no getting to sleep. He turned away from the clock and shut his eyes, just hoping he could make himself fall asleep.

 And that’s when he heard it. An almost inaudible sound, but there nonetheless. It sounded, to Virgil, like an intake of breath.

 Virgil opened his eyes, only to notice that his room was lit up.

 He sat up in bed and looked toward the open window, seeing how the sky was lit up with hundreds of different…meteors.

 That’s right, Virgil had heard about a meteor shower happening. He didn’t know it was tonight though.

 It…really was pretty. Virgil felt a peaceful smile cross his features.

 Until his eyes glanced down towards the window sill and saw an impossibly tiny figure.

 Virgil’s eyes widened. Lit up from the meteors he could see that the tiny figure looked very human. He also appeared to be male and seemed to be watching the meteor shower himself.

 Virgil had to be dreaming, but pinching himself only told him he was very much awake. A hallucination then? From lack of sleep? That had never happened before…but Virgil couldn’t rule it out.

 Carefully, Virgil got out of bed. Careful to not make too much noise. Thankfully, the tiny person/figment of his imagination was too caught up looking at the sky to even notice him. Virgil crept closer until he was basically looming over the other. Virgil hesitated before reaching out a hand and poking the tiny man’s lower back gently.

 The man tensed under his touch, his whole body rigged as a small noise of surprise escaped him. Virgil’s eyes widened even more when he realized the tiny man hadn’t vanished under his touch.

 He was real.

 _Holy crap_.

* * *

 Honestly, even having taken all of the necessary precautions, Logan knew he was taking a huge risk being out in the open in the human’s room. Especially since the human was in said room and  _did_  have a tendency to have insomnia some nights.

 But Logan couldn’t bear to miss the opportunity to see the meteor shower. And the human’s bedroom was the best place to see it.

 The meteor shower itself was breathtaking. Logan had never seen anything like it and it only drove home how  _much_  he loved space. He knew he was small, saw it everyday with how much humans and their things out sized him. How nature itself out sized him. But looking up into the big vastness of space? Feeling so small in comparison was exhilarating.

 But now?

 Logan was very much regretting his decision to come out tonight.

 The minute he felt the touch to his back he knew it was the human. How he hadn’t heard him, Logan will never know. But he hadn’t and now he was about to pay the price.

 Virgil and Logan both simply stood there. Not knowing what to do. Virgil’s mind was on pause while Logan’s was running a mile a minute over different outcomes to his current situation. None of them were good.

 Virgil came to realize his finger was still on the guy’s back, so he retracted it. Hoping that might do something. When it did nothing, Virgil sighed. They…couldn’t just stand here all night.

 “Um…Hello?” Oh gosh, what was he doing? He didn’t even know if the guy could understand him, let alone talk back.

 Logan bit his lip, but figured there was nothing else he could do that would make this situation worse. So, he turned around. He craned his neck up, staring into the brown eyes of the human. He shivered.

 “S-Salutations.” Virgil’s eyes widened when the tiny man spoke.

 “H-Hello.” Virgil couldn’t help but greet again. Logan, despite his nerves, raised an eyebrow.

 “You-You said that already.” Virgil blinked.

 “Yep.” Silence overtook the two again and Logan squirmed under the human’s gaze. Maybe he could take this opportunity to get away. While the human was too shocked to do anything.

 “W-Well,” Logan suddenly spoke, clearing his throat and trying to keep his voice level. “If that is all, I’ll be on my way.” Logan started taking steps towards the edge of the window sill, where his hook laid. Virgil only stared, before realizing what he was doing.

 “Wait!” Logan stopped and flinched, preparing for a hand to suddenly appear or for him to be suddenly swept off his feet. Surprisingly, neither happened and Logan looked up, noting that the human’s hands were up in a sort of surrender.

 “S-Sorry, I just…” It occurred to Logan then, that the human seemed just as nervous as he himself felt.

 Which, Logan found to be very odd.

 “I..” Virgil rubbed his arm. Man, he just,  _really_  didn’t want to mess any of this up. He decided to change up what he was going to say. “The meteor shower hasn’t ended yet and I was wondering if we could watch it…together?” Virgil shrugged, but his heart beat rapidly in his chest.

 Logan, on his part, looked shocked. He knew he should probably run as far as he could away from the human. But, he didn’t want to miss the meteor shower either. And, if Logan thought about it more, the human had already had many chances to capture him and whatnot and yet hadn’t.

 Not to mention, again, that the human was  _nervous_. Because of  _him_.

 So, against his instincts, he nodded.

 “I think that would be nice.” Virgil sighed in relief at his answer and smiled. He reached towards his desk, grabbing his chair and sitting down near the window. Logan went back sitting in his previous spot.

 “The names Virgil, by the way.”

 “Logan.” Virgil smiled and looked up into the night sky. Watching as hundreds of meteors zoomed past their planet.

 Later on, after the two realize they had fallen asleep at the window, Virgil and Logan would talk and learn more about each other. Logan would end up staying and the two would become good friends.

 But for right now? The two simply watched in silence, enjoying the company they both now had.


End file.
